Forbidden
by red2007
Summary: Bathtub fantasies...


**Forbidden**

**Written for the VAMB 10****th**** Anniversary Smut Challenge**

**Inspired by an amazing drawing by Elorie Alton**

** . **

AN: This is my first go at writing smut. Hopefully it does the trick ;) Thanks has to go to TrekkingThru (VestalVirgin) for being my sounding board, encouragement and also my beta on this one. And also to quantumsilver who just told me to write and write fast. It worked.

=/\=

'This is heaven,' she told herself, reclining her head and allowing the soothing scent of jasmine and lavender to tickle her nose. She was awash in ecstasy, warmth cocooning her on all sides and faint bubbles playing against her skin. Every care, every worry, all of her self-induced responsibility seemed to fade into the recesses of her mind and she found herself more relaxed than she'd ever been. The towel on which her head rested invited all the relief she was lacking and she slowly felt lulled into a pleasant slumber.

_The heat of the water seemed tangible and she could almost sense its caress beginning at her toes, slowly working its way up her calves, her thighs. The rivulets felt almost like fingers, pressing and kneading, soothing as they worked over her hips. When the sensation reached the underside of her breasts she felt her nipples harden as a deliciously spicy male scent overtook her and she gasped, even as she stayed unmoving, allowing his ministrations. His presence was unexpected but she abandoned herself to it. Her eyes still closed, she allowed every other sense to bathe her in the experience of his fingers expertly manipulating her rosy peaks and his heavenly tongue winding its way up her slick neck. Quiet, indulgent sighs were coming from them both when his free hand slid down and through her drenched folds. The second he made contact with her sensitive nub he swallowed her gasp in a deep and exploring kiss, his tongue dueling with hers as he pinched and swirled her clit. Her hips rising and falling with each wave of heat coursing through her, sensations long forgotten were pulsing past every nerve in her body and she knew she was close to the edge. Two long fingers slid into her depths as his thumb continued its maddening pace. She felt him thrust twice more and then she was falling, muscles clenching as the heat and euphoria consumed her._

_Before she'd come down from her high, she felt his strong arms encircle her, lifting her. She was hardly aware of her back meeting the top of the tub before his length was circling and teasing her core. He pulled her to him, taking a dusky nipple into his mouth, abusing it with his teeth and then he thrust his length to the hilt. The fullness of him was overwhelming and she leaned back in surrender while he bent to lick the sweat from the hollow of her throat. She could feel the coil within her tightening, each powerful drive into her pressing her closer to completion. His scent, his powerful silence and the outpouring of himself into her weaving an invisible bond. She was lost to this man. She didn't need to see him to know—his presence was all-consuming; he demanded everything from her and yet, she felt stronger for it._

_His movements quickened and staggered. She could feel his shaft harden further and his finger slipped down to where they were joined, the maddening pattern catapulting them both over the edge as she gripped his shoulders and cried out._

"Who the hell is Chakotay?" Kathryn was jolted awake, her face flushed, her body spent from release as she looked into the eyes of her sister. Phoebe Janeway stood just inside the bathroom, arms crossed, cat-got-the-cream smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Kathryn replied calling on every ounce of command presence she'd learned, allowing herself to sink far below what was left of the bubbles.

"Chakotay." She said his name again, then before leaving her sister to her fantasies she added, "Whoever he is he must have been good." The door closed behind her and Kathryn dropped herself below the water, her hand moving down to feel the silky moistness still present around her folds. It had happened again; ever since she'd brought that damn mission PADD home from headquarters…

=/\=


End file.
